


Restless

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was feeling reckless, restless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

He was feeling reckless, restless.

Xanatos tossed the dataslate down on his desk, rising to pace around his office. Energy roiled within him, making him itch to do something, anything. Things were too quiet these past few years. Offworld Corporation was going strong and required little from him to keep the business that way.

With his old master, Qui-Gon Jinn dead, he found himself without purpose. There was no longer any desire in him to pursue his revenge for his father’s death when the man responsible was now dead. He also had little desire to pursue the vendetta against Jinn’s padawan, the boy who had proven to be more trouble than Xanatos expected. A boy who was now a Jedi Knight. A Knight held in high regard by the Jedi Council with his own padawan now.

Obi-Wan Kenobi. Xanatos felt a tightening in his groin. He had spotted the man six months ago on that hell hole of a planet he had been on, trying to salvage what was left from one of his mining operations. The last time he had seen him, Obi-Wan was only fourteen, all limbs and awkwardness.

The *man* was a surprise. Attractive, striking, with a commanding presence about him that drew others to him. His face was calm -- a calmness that belied years of training and immersion in the Force and the Jedi code. Thick, wavy hair that gleamed red in the sunlight. Hair, Xanatos wanted to sink his hands into. And the way the man moved -- that hip rolling gait far better suited for a concubine than a Jedi, made Xanatos ache to see Obi-Wan in something other than loose Jedi clothing. Anything that showed off that wonderful walk was preferable.

His cock twitched, slowly filling as Xanatos closed his eyes, remembering in vivid detail how Obi-Wan had walked across the street, robe flowing behind him as his gangly padawan hurried to catch up to him.

He wanted Obi-Wan then. Wanted to strip the man naked and plunge his cock into that tight body, or have Obi-Wan shove him against a wall and take him hard. He wanted to see that expression of calmness disintegrate into one of passion and lust. He knew such passion lurked deep within Obi-Wan, had seen it in every confrontation with the boy. Such passion could not be completely banished, only subjected to the strict controls of the Jedi code.

Xanatos dropped gracefully into his chair, his hands flicking open his shirt, reaching into to caress the smooth skin of his chest and stomach. Closing his eyes, he let his head drop back to rest against the chair. His hands continued to stroke his upper body, pausing to tug at his nipples, making them harden. In his mind, Obi-Wan stood before him, eyes alight and blazing -- whether in anger or passion, Xanatos didn’t care.

 

Obi-Wan advanced on him. Xanatos held his ground, wanting to see what Obi-Wan would do. His back slammed against the wall as Obi-Wan pushed him back, his hands ruthlessly tearing at Xanatos’s clothes. Xanatos groaned, letting the Jedi take control. He wanted this, wanted Obi-Wan’s passion unleashed just for him. He stared into Obi-Wan’s eyes, caught by the fire burning within them.

Xanatos’s hands slid lower down his body, pulling his shirt free of his pants. His shaft was hard, aching in the confines of his pants. Slouching lower in his chair, Xanatos unfastened his pants, releasing his cock with a moan. Licking his palm before he fisted himself, he stroked his shaft hard.

Obi-Wan had turned him around to face the wall, his pants down to his ankles. The air was cool against his heated cock. Panting, Xanatos braced himself against the wall, spreading his legs wider in a blatant invitation. He heard Obi-Wan’s groan and the rustle of clothing just before he felt Obi-Wan press against him. Feeling the blunt head of Obi-Wan’s cock between his buttocks, Xanatos tipped his hips back, encouraging Obi-Wan to thrust. He did, filling Xanatos to the hilt in one long thrust

Xanatos’s hips snapped upwards hard, his hand moving faster on his shaft. The other hand had slipped lower, cupping his balls, rolling them around in his fingers. He could hear himself panting as he stroked himself faster.

He could almost feel Obi-Wan inside of him, pounding into him harder and harder. Obi-Wan’s fingers dug into his hips as they rutted against the wall. He didn’t touch Xanatos’s cock, didn’t need to because Xanatos was already coming hard, his seed splashing hot over his hand. Obi-Wan sped up his strokes, as he came as well, breath harsh and panting in Xanatos’ ears.

Xanatos panted, sweaty and sated as he slumped in his chair. His shaft had gone limp and he moaned as the cool breeze from the circulation system blew over the sensitized skin. That had certainly been an interesting fantasy. One that made him wonder about paying a visit to Knight Kenobi and see just much passion existed beneath that calm Jedi exterior.

The thought made him grin. Tugging his clothes back into place, he reached for his dataslate and starting calling up his old files on Obi-Wan Kenobi It was time to renew his old acquaintance with Obi-Wan Kenobi.


End file.
